


Ying Yang

by paraboobizarre



Series: Charmed [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill chuckled quietly, weighing the heavy chain in his hand when he suddenly stilled, a particular pendant catching his eye...a tiny silver plate with the Ying and Yang symbol on it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ying Yang

It was a flat disc, plain silver with black and white enamel on one side. Next to him Tom stirred lightly in his sleep, mumbling something that Bill couldn't make out before he turned on his side, the teddy bear still clutched firmly against his chest. Teddy's dull eyes seemed to wink at Bill over the hem of the blanket.

That Ying Yang symbol was something quite special. it represented him and Tom, two halves that completed each other, were meant to be together, formed a whole; it was not like one could be without the other.

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥   


 

"Remember that movie we watched, that documentary thing?"

"About the twins and the triplets?" Bill yawned massively and slouched further in his pillows.

Bill could remember the clips; computer animations of fetuses in a womb, the way they would kick at each other, knee one another in the head.

"Like they told that story about the twins who used to press their cheeks together and still did that even when they were kids..." Tom mumbled drowsily, marching his fingers in an intricate pattern over Bill's stomach and chest.

"So?" Bill asked, smoothing away the goosebumps the touches elicited by snuggling deeper into the warm blankets.

"Like...I was thinking if we had anything like that?" Tom said, trying to sound casual when really he wasn't.

"Like the cheek thing?"

"Mhmmmm?" Tom rumbled, laying his head on Bill's shoulder, that, albeit being rather bony, was still superior to his own pillow. So much nicer smelling for one thing.

"They said that the dominant fetus stays the dominant one in real life as well..." Tom continued, "so that means that you're the bossy twin...bossy fetus!" Tom pinched his side lightly.

"But you're the older brother!" Bill squeaked, batting Tom's hand away.

"I probably just wanted to get away from my bossy roommate ASAP...no such luck though," Tom added, seemingly as an afterthought. A light smile splashed across his features and Bill felt his brother inch just a little bit closer.

"Mum said we used to kick her all the time in the last two months." Bill muttered, somewhat distractedly; he used to hate the stories his mum would tell about the time when they still weren't born yet. Somehow it seemed embarrassing; embarrassing and maudlin at the same time.

"You kicked her. I was the calm twin; still am, matter of fact." Tom joked, brushing some dreads past his shoulders. The strands tickled against Bill's shoulder and he could feel yet another bout of goosebumps coming on.

He looked up at the ceiling, studying the intricate stucco on the hotel bedroom's ceiling when suddenly a thought came to him.

"I think I know what we did then what we still do now."

"And what would that be?" Tom asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and weariness.

"This here," Bill announced, draping his arm over Tom's shoulder, pulling his brother impossibly close, hearing Tom hum happily as they twined around each other till it was all just a tangle of identical limbs.

"Explains a lot of things actually," Bill whispered into the wilderness of dreads surrounding his face, cutting out all the light and leaving him in a place where all things smelled of Tom, sleep and home.

"Like what?" He could feel the words trickle down the side of his neck, slipping down his back.

"Like you were always stronger than me, so you probably just lay on me, crushing my umbilical cord and hogging all the oxygen. I'm a stick figure, even compared to you but that's probably just because you were crushing me for nine months on end." Bill thought he could feel Tom smile against his shoulder.  
"Admittedly I am also a bit dumber than you – again, lack of oxygen...also, my ears have a funny shape, so I guess you just pulled or nibbled at them – sounds rather like familiar behavior, huh?"

Tom just made a noncommittal sound, hugging Bill closer.

"Most importantly though this feels like the best thing in the world – so I guess that's our thing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
